Hinting Around
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Yami has been dropping hints that he likes Yuugi for ages now. What will happen when Yuugi finally decides to ask about it? Puzzleshipping


I don't own YuGiOh!

Thanks for reading this, I have a lot more oneshots on my profile and even a story where you can submit your ideas and I'll turn them into oneshots! So if you like this, check out some of my other stuff.

Or review.

Actually, review if you hate it, too. Just give constructive criticism.

* * *

"The world is full of beauty, but none of it compares to yours." He said fondly, looking at Yuugi lovingly. He really didn't know why he tried anymore; he'd been dropping hints for a year now and Yuugi still hadn't caught on. He didn't want to have to come out and say it, but he made it hard for him to restrain himself.  
Then again, there was… That problem.  
The 'what-if-he-doesn't-like-me-that-way' delima. He didn't want to end up breaking or damaging their friendship, just because he was selfish and wanted more. No, he couldn't do that.  
So he'd just keep dropping hints until he got it, getting more and more risky, less and less subtle…  
Yami had done everything short of actually telling him he liked him. He'd put his arms around him and whispered in his ear, he'd held his hand, he offered to play the poki game with him for Ra's sake! He didn't know how to get through to him.  
Yuugi blushed at the compliment and turned around, admiring the flowers. He'd just remarked at how pretty everything was, and Yami sprang something like that on him! Maybe…  
But no. It couldn't possibly be. It was only his imagination, he was creating signs that weren't really there, all because he WANTED Yami to like him like that.  
"So, what are we doing later?" Yuugi asked, attempting to change the subject.  
"Well, there's that new movie coming out. We could go and see it." Yami suggested, slinging an arm around Yuugi and leaning down to say in a lower voice, "We could make it a date."  
"S-sure!" Yuugi stammered, trying to ignore the way Yami's breath on his neck made his skin shiver with pleasure.  
Later that night…  
Yami opened the door for Yuugi, letting him inside the chilly theatre. He let Yuugi wonder while he bought the tickets, (receiving a judgmental look from the cashier) and walked to get them a small thing of popcorn. Yuugi smiled as Yami came back, leaning down to nuzzle him affectionately.  
"So, two for Monster's University?" He offered, holding out the tickets to Yuugi. Yuugi nodded and smiled, taking his own ticket as he and Yami started to walk to the theatre. They were a little late, but they didn't miss any of the actual movie (though they had to hurry back to their seats).  
About halfway through the movie, Yuugi felt the cold getting to him. He started to softly shiver, and Yami began to notice.  
"Are you cold?"  
"A little."  
"Then allow me to warm you up." Yami said, leaning over to give Yuugi a kiss on the cheek. Yuugi blushed so deeply that even in the dim lighting Yami could tell. He chuckled before slowly running his hands up and down Yuugi's arms, generating heat for him.  
"T-thanks." Yuugi stuttered, attention finally going back to the movie. Yami stopped, but left one of his arms draped around Yuugi. Yuugi sighed in bliss and contentment.  
At one point, both of them reached for the popcorn bowl at once, and their hands touched. Yuugi almost immediately jerked away, but soon felt Yami's other hand grab his reassuringly. Their fingers intertwined, and he was probably more focused on the feeling of Yami's hands in his than he was on the movie.  
Finally, it was over. As the lights came back on, most of the audience members left immediately, leaving Yami and Yuugi virtually alone in the theatre.  
"So, what did you think of the movie?" Yami asked.  
"Oh, it was good. Other than being a little cold in here." Yuugi replied.  
Yami leaned forward finally and pulled Yuugi into a big hug, holding him tight against himself.  
"Is it cold now?" Yami mumbled, and Yuugi sighed in pleasure. Yami took that for a no and held him closer, looking down.  
Could there be any harm in asking? Yuugi thought, relishing the way Yami's arms felt around him. It wasn't like he could assume that Yuugi liked him, or that Yuugi wanted him to like him. Plus, if it offended him, Yuugi could lie and say that he meant as a friend.  
"D-do you… Like me, Yami?" Yuugi asked, leaning into his chest. Yami have a deep sigh, knowing that lying to his aibou was very out of the question.  
"Yes, I do." Yami said. "And I DO know how you mean that."  
Yuugi pulled away and looked up at him a moment. He knew that Yami would be the typical 'initiator' in their relationship, but would it hurt him this once to do something a little brave…?  
Yuugi leaned forward slowly, hovering his lips just above Yami's. Yami was frozen still by the joy and shock running through his system at an alarming rate.  
"Good." Yuugi whispered, stretching the last half inch and pressing their lips together softly. He pulled away all too soon, embarrassed that he'd even DO such a thing. Not that he regretted it, especially from the way his lips were tingling in pleasure…  
The spark he'd felt kissing Yami…  
The way Yami was looking at him like he'd just discovered the best thing since sliced bread…  
No, he CERTAINLY didn't regret it.  
A few minutes later, the two boys could be spotted walking out to Yami's car, fingers intertwined.


End file.
